dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Deucalion Gray
Duke3.jpg Duke09.jpg Apperance Duke002.jpg Duke4.jpg Duke7.jpg Duke8.jpg Duke02.jpg Duke05.jpg Gallery Duke000.jpg Duke00.jpg Duke001.jpg Duke01.jpg Duke2.jpg Duke003.jpg Duke03.jpg Duke004.jpg Duke04.jpg Duke005.jpg Duke5.jpg Duke006.jpg Duke06.jpg Duke6.jpg Duke007.jpg Duke07.jpg Duke008.jpg Duke08.jpg Duke009.jpg Duke9.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Relationship Married to Liana Phillis DandL4.jpg DandL3.jpg DandL2.png DandL1.jpg DandL.jpg 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Mercenary Rank: Super Soldier 'Fighting Style' ' Fighting5.gif Fighting1.gif Fighting2.gif Fighting3.gif FIghting4.gif ' Duke digs into the original Speed Fighting style and completely makes it his own. His variation of Speed Fighting is that he accesses a more flexible and agile fighting style. His body moves fluidly as he mixes his Parkour training with the special fighting style. This allows him to complete hand to hand techniques that no other person can complete. Speed Fighting alone is already a rare style to master, now Duke adds his own little extra piece of badass into it. Duke also mixes in his Gun Kata inside of his speed fighting which helps assist him become faster and more precise with his shooting. Duke is a One Man Army when he fights as his Overall abilities have surpassed even Damian's physical prowess. Duke doesn't completely rely on his weapons or abilities in a fight as he continues to stick to his Hand to Hand on most if not all his fighting encounters. As of late the only side style of fighting he has been using is the Gun Kata. And even with that style of fighting it is still int he realm of CQC. Duke has a huge intimidation factor just by his aura and presence alone. His confidence rides into battle as he fights with a clear and strategic mind. Duke is able to fight entire armies alone and come out the other end as the victor due to his battle experience and overwhelming knowledge of combat. His mind works a mile a minute because all he ever studies is The Art of War. Unlike Damian and even Densuke, his mind is very one track. As a detective Duke has grown but even then, his studies have to do with some form of combat. His mind doesn't wonder to technology like his brother or to business like a Yakuza Chairman. His mind is constantly revolving around combat and how to succeed in it. This is why he is so successful as a Military Leader. He studies how the make bullets drop at certain ranges, stealth tactics, etc. He uses his Enhanced Intelligence to make his combat stronger, smarter, and faster. Because of this, he is given an edge in any style of fighting. He is a master of the blade along with countless other styles of weapon fighting. Even being a master of multiple weapons, Duke is still a master in his own style of fighting with his Bone Claws. People sleep on the fact that Duke has bone claws but he is quite the opponent when he uses those bad boys. Using his Bone Manipulation to harden his claws, he is able to fight even the best of weapons users with his claws. He tends to not use his claws because of personal issues with them. He connects his bone claws to his days of being a wild animal and that hinders him from wanting to use them now. This may be considered a weakness of his but he does hold on to the past to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes again. But if he ever does use the claws again, know that he is just as deadly with his claws as he is a blade or war fan. He is a master in Bukijutsu. Bukijutsu (武器術; Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects. *Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. *Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. *Tessenjutsu (鉄扇術; Literally meaning "Iron-fan Technique"), is the martial art of the Japanese war fan. It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan. They are extremely durable and as weapons, are not made out of materials that a normal fan would be, thus, their use can applied in various manners ranging from long to short-ranged attacks. A Gunbai (軍配, Gunbai; Literally meaning "army arrangement") or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan") is a non-folding fan, usually made of wood. It was used in ancient Japan by samurai officers to communicate with their troops. Nowadays, it is used by referees of professional sumō matches. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. In the past, when The Ancient used it, it was brown with a black border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to his kama. When Duke started using it, it was depicted as having a purple tint with a black border, and tomoe design on it, with the chain appearing to enter his sleeve. The user waves their gunbai as a fan to create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away several enemies in one swing. By utilising their gunbai in a particular manner, the user is not only able to block and completely nullify the effects of an incoming attack, but also deflect the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. *The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Techniques The Beast Bomb The Beast Bomb is a powerful technique that Duke has come to use in a Hand to Hand situation. First, Deucalion will find a way to get the opponent up and above his head. This can be done by either throwing the opponent into the air from a back suplex, kicking them in the gut and spinning them up into the air by sheer strength, or flipping them in the air to grab them in mid-lift. Once Duke has a hold of the opponent above his head, Duke will use his superior strength to then slam the opponent's body on their back with thounderous power. Using his own momentum to help aid the effectiveness of the attack, he will land on his ass with his legs around the opponent to make sure that the attack hits with all the force it can. The impact of the Beast Bomb easily causes great and fatal damage to the opponent as their back has a high percentage in shattering into pieces. Some side effects to the opponent are cracked ribs, torn muscles, depending on where the ribs break it could cause a collapse in a lung or both. The physical power that Duke puts into this technique causes a huge eruption in the area, causing a medium sized crater to form around them. Gravel and rock would lift into the air from the impact, even creating a large cloud of debree after the impact is made. On ocassion due to the emount of power and quickly gathered kinetic force, spurts of electrical outputs can be seen to charge around their bodies and shatter anything in their path. This shows how much force and strength that Duke places in this attack. If this attack is sucessful in hitting the opponent he/she is surely not going to be standing back up anytime soon or at all for that matter. This attack is by far one of Duke's most powerful physical attacks in his arsenal. The Decapitator This is a technique that continues to add to Duke's physical Hand to Hand nature. This is a mixture of Enhanced Speed and Strength as it is a rather difficult technique created by such a simple one at birth. The Decapitator is a simple Closeline attack that is used by thrusting his arm across the neck or head portion of an opponents body. The speciatly that Duke uses in this technique is the amount of speed and power behind this attack. Though it comes off as something simple, Duke makes it an art. The Decapitator is created by using either arm to impact an opponent in one of two areas creating three different outcomes. If Duke is successful in hitting an opponent across the neck of their body it would instantly cause their throat to crush and blood to spray from their neck like a water hose. The amount of power put into the technique would basically cause a "Decapitation" from the inside of their body. The entire neck bone would shatter like glass and their head would be easily described as a "teatherball" as Duke would call it. This is based off the childhood game of teatherball where a ball would be attached to the end of a rope that is in turn attached to a pole. He calls his technique the teatherball effect because once the neck is shattered the opponent's head acts like a ball attached to a rope that is henceforth attached to a role ergo the body. The second outcome is that if the technique is hit squared in on the face of the opponent. If Duke impacts the opponent on the face then this impact would instantly cause the opponent's head to fly right off of their body like a champagne cork. The amount of pressure applied to the head would cause the opponent's skull to pop like a balloon, causing their brain matter to explode like a grenade. This is the most fatal of the three scenarios obviously as it causes an instant death. The third and final outcome is if the attack is hit across the chest of the opponent. In any case if in scenario the technique is hit on the chest it would cause the diaphram of the human body to practically cave in, crushing the bone that protects the heart and other vital organs. This would cause the heart to be squished in tightly against crushed bone and potentially burst within seconds. This is the happy way to the opponents death. If for some reason the heart does not explode on impact, the tightening of the diapram because it has been crushed would cause the opponent's internal organs to be cramped into a much smaller location in the body, causing the body to no longer function on a normal action. Blood flow would be irregular and in a simple sense of it all, the opponent would be slowly sufficating themselves. Hybrid Super Soldier Physiology *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Inuitive Aptitude *One Man Army *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *Reactive Adaptation *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Preparedness *Numerical Precision *War Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Gun Kata *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Swordsmanship Genetic Genetic.jpg Genetic.png Genetic is explained by saying that the user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a creature with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. This applies to Duke due to his Soul Resonance with The Ancient. Over the years Duke's DNA has fused with The Ancient's after he had been bitten during their first initial encounter. After the fight on the Helicarrier, Duke had completely given into using that power and his DNA has completely been fused to give The Ancient's DNA a larger amount. As of now, the two share almost an equal half in Duke's DNA. A way to show the effects of this genetic fusion is that Duke's chest now bears the face of The Ancient forever as a price to pay for such a power. Because of this fusion, Duke has accepted The Ancient's presence within him and taken in his powers. This includes the two main powers that made The Ancient so powerful, Religious Immortality (La Magra) and Hell-Fire Manipulation. La Magra is an immensely powerful and ancient Blood God. He is the patron deity of The Fire Village and is an important figure in their lore as he created The Ancient, the first Blood King. La Magra can only be summoned through a special ritual that requires blood of a Pure Virgin. After being summoned, La Magra used the body of the virgin to impregnate her with his next Vessel. The Ancient was the vessel for La Magra. La Magra has the ability to regenerate the blood and body parts of his vessel. He is faster, stronger, and even more immune to damage than any normal Supernatural being La Magra also seems to increase the strength of his vessel, granting invincibility. The users can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. The Ancient was known to conjure the flames of Hell itslef and was able to use the flames at a mastery level, mixing them in with his Hand to Hand combat while having ranged techniques as well. The flames of hell also consisted of bringing down what The Ancient liked to call "The End of Days." Throughout history many religious texts talk about Armageddon being brought about by the sky being filled with flame and destruction. Because of this, The Ancient created techniques that allow him to control limited amounts of "Earth" ergo rock or gravel and use his Hell-Fire to mimic that of a small astroid. The Ancient was never able to create extreme sizes but he can handle a good amount of smaller rock, the size of a small car. Offspring is explained by saying that the user is a hybrid that bred naturally by two different species mated and thus possess both of their parents capabilities and powers. This applies to Duke because of his father being a "Failed" Super Soldier and his mother being a human. His father was able to pass down a successful DNA Gene of the Super Soldier Serum. Because of this, Duke has been able to unlock traits of the Super Soldiers and unlock certain doors beyond what normal Super Soldiers could do. Because of his Super Soldier abilities he was able to unlock Bone Manipulation, his Animistic Nature and many other abilities. Of course the main enhancement in the Super Soldier Serum is that he instantly becomes stronger through battle and combat. Besides being brought into Enhanced Condition, he is able to continuously grow stronger and stronger. Animalistic Nature The user can project and retract razor-sharp bone claws from their hands for offensive purposes.The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. His sight is enhanced to help him see in conditions that normal humans would have trouble with. The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Because of his nature, Duke is able to adapt and overcome in any place on the Earth. He has proven to survive on his own in the Arctic without any problem. He is able to survive in any terrain or atmosphere. This also gives Duke a powerful Death Sense. In a simple sense of it all, Duke has a sixth sense that allows him to feel when Danger is approaching him or someone he cares about. His senses have become so enhanced that it unlocked this sixth sense. He is able to get an omnipitant view of everything around him when he gets this feeling, almost stopping time as it will. Bone Manipulation Through his training with Drankin, Deucalion has grown a mastery in Bone Manipulation. With his bone claws, learning the style came easier to learn and Deucalion takes full advantage of his natural abiltiies. Duke is able to harden the bones of his body to near unbreakable levels similar to when Drankin fought against opponents like Adam and Donnie Yun when he had the Pada Virus. Duke is able to pertrude his bones similar to how Drankin used his own bones as ranged weapons. The main capabilities of Bone Manipulation is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals. They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than even the hardest metals. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chi-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. 'Weapon of Choice' Bone Manipulation Claws.jpg ' '''Deucalion was born with the ability to spring out six bone claws from his hands. One comes out of the space between his pinky and ring finger. One comes out of the space between his index and middle finger. And the last one comes out from the bottom of his wrist. Each one is razor-sharp and very versital for any style of hand-to-hand combat. After his training with Drankin, Duke's Bone Manipulation has expanded further than just his bone claws. He has learned to master and control the special trait to harden his bones and his overall outer layer of skin and muscle. Similar to how Drankin can strengthen his bones and skin to near unbreakable levels, Duke has come to master this technique. This comes to play with both offensive and defensive tactics as this also makes his bone claws harder with ease. Dual Colt M1911's Colts.jpg Deucalion calls these dual pistols, Lust and Envy. The white M1911 is the one called, Envy. And the black one is known as, Lust. Both pistols are single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, which served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985. Both pistols also can use different varients of ammo. Envy, is compatible to Electric Style bullets. Meaning that the bullet holds an electric charge(Like a Taser) to zap a target while shooting it with hot led. Envy on the other hand, is compatible to Incendiary Rounds. Meaning that the bullet holds a charge that causes it to set fire to a target while shooting it with hot led. These weapons were given to him by Scorpion during his training with Gun Kata and they reside within his forearm held up by a mechanical device. Within this device is also a set number of extra magazines with whatever ammo Duke desires. The weapons are customly designed to respesent creativy in the fact that these are not normal weapons. These are the weapons of a Gun Kata Master and are an extention of his own personal body. Within the bottom portion of the weapon handle are six half inch spikes that can be activated during a CQC situation. These spikes are very lethal as they are sharped at the tips. Titantrite Blade Blade.jpg Blade1.gif Blade2.gif Blade3.gif Blade4.gif Blade5.gif The blades are an add on that Duke will use on mission if he knows CQC is imminent. Even though his pistols can create CQC weapons Duke keeps these blades with him across his back knowing full well that an intense CQC situation may always call for CQC based weapons. These blades are made out of a special Titanium based alloy that has been experimented on. Duke knows full well about the capabilities of the special Yun metal of Dynamium. With few experiments ever showing promise to even mimic the durability that Dynamium has it almost seems like a failed project all together. The closest thing to "success" that Duke has had in re-creating Dynamium is within these blades. Dynamium still holds a melting point and when given in to that heat this is the only time to mix metals with Dynamium. Duke had known of certain cars that are in the Yun Garage are made of this special metal, specifically speaking Donnie's personal Five collector cars. Duke had taken a piece of the old 72' Dodge Challanger and mixed that Dynamium with the titanium he had in his possesion. This is not the metal combination that Donnie had came up with to create True Adamantium. But with this combination the Dynamium atoms and the Titanium atoms formed a new element called Titantrite. This metal is not the equivilant to Dynamium or even Adamantium but the process of creating this metal gave Duke a new capability in battle. This blade is capable of using one of the abilities that Dynamium has. The Titantrite Blade can completely dispell chi with ease and upon contact. This should not be construde as absorbing the Chi similar to Damian's Shark Blade. The Titantrite completely "kills" the chi that it touches. Utility Belt and Gadgets Belt.jpg *'Ninja Shuriken: Though the weapon may seem out of its time in the Kasaihana world, Duke likes to be prepared at all times with any and all kinds of weapons. He uses Shuriken in multiple situations where he may need to do a variety of things. A Shuriken is a sharp titanium "Ninja Star" that is used as a projectile weapon that can be lethal or non-lethal. Duke has a variety of different kinds of Shuriken to pick from, varrying from standard metel to electrical taser. Multiple versions of the Shuriken are also explosive, freezing and poison covered. Some may also be computerized to have a projected route to take set by Duke. *'Cryptographer Sequencer: '''one of the tools that Duke is equipped with is the cryptographer sequencer, which allows him to hack into things such as mechanical locks, radios, and computers. All he has to do is stand within a few feet from a terminal, find the right frequency, and within moments the Super Soldier is in full control of whatever he wants in Kasaihana. *'Tracers:'When the Super Soldier needs to keep tabs on an enemy, but doesn’t want to follow them too closely, he usually slaps a miniature tracking device on their shoulder so he can follow their movements. Small in size and virtually weightless, Duke can pick up a signal from these tracers from blocks away and follow that signal to wherever the villain is heading. This gadget is most useful when following a lowly henchman back to his boss’ hidden headquarters. For an expert in man-tracking such as Duke, these mini devices are among his most important gadgets. *'Substance Identifier: This is a small device that Duke uses to help identify an unknown substance. When used, the item will find the percentage of every element within a substance. For example, if high amounts of Iron were to enter into someone's blood, this device would be able to identify the exact percentage of iron and blood that is within this person's body. *'EMP Device:' On the utility belt that Duke wears is a small EMP device that was created way back when he and Damian first created Goliath. It was originally a gift by Donnie Yun and it is powerful enough to knock out the electricity within a five mile radius of his epicenter. *'Other Gadgets:' Duke carries on his Utility belt an individual set of smoke and gas pellets, a lock pick, concussive and flash grenades, along with both Semtex and m67 Fragmentation grenades, fingerprint analysis kit, forensic analysis kit, first aid, and a re-breather device. Along with the equipment of the utility belt, Duke also carries around on his hip; extra magazines for his pistols with a wide variety of the ammo that he uses special to those weapons. *'The Scouter:' Duke wears across his ear that also creates a screen that covers his eye. This mechanical device is the highest form of assistance when it comes to the work that Goliath does. The scouter in itself is its own detective, SAM, Lock-on Target system, etc. This device alerts the user of a presence of an unknown being. It locks onto strong signals of a fighter or criminal. Once locked on the person can leave the scouters sight and still give off a reading. The scouter has many different vision modes and can even track someone by the way their footprints were left in the ground. The scouter moniters movements and heart rates of locked on targets. The Scouter itself constantly gathers information of anything it sees and is connected neurologically to Duke's own mind. Using the scouter, Duke can gather physical data in the area around him and actually re-create events soley based on the information that is gathered. This is a mixure of his scouters technology and his enhanced brain. This means that it already understands what Duke wants searched up and can instantly have the information ready and in hand. By far the most advanced and most versatile gadget that Duke uses, the scouter plays a very big help. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Super Soldier Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:The Pallas' RPC